


Stiles and Derek Suck at Hiding

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are really bad at hiding their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught by Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This involves a lot of gay sex. If you don't like that, please don't read it

Plot- Stiles and Derek are sneaking around badly

“Did you understand any of that test?” Stiles asks

“Well, yeah, it was about the wolf anatomy. All I have to do is fell around my body and the answer is there.” Scott boasted

“Well I don’t have that, because, you know, I’m not a frickin’ werewolf!” Stiles growls

“Don’t get mad at me for getting bit”

\--

The guys are in the locker room, getting ready for practice

Stiles opens his locker, “All I’m asking is for a signal. Just put out a finger or some-“Stiles stops talking

“What, What is it?”

Stiles sees a Polaroid picture of Derek posing naked, holding his boner with his claw hands. Stiles quickly grabs the picture out and shoves it into his pocket, “Huh, oh nothing. Just a beetle in my locker” Stiles snapped

“Yeah, these lockers are pretty filthy.” Scott says as he starts to change

“Hey, I have to go to the, um, restroom… tell coach I might be a little late” He tells Scott as he quickly backtracks away

“Dammit, Stiles, we can’t be la-“

“Just a few minutes” He turns around and runs

He runs outside and gets into his Jeep. Stiles pulls down his pants to see a major hard-on in his underwear.

“Fuck, how the hell am I supposed to get rid of this?”

He quickly reaches for the picture inside of his pocket, and starts to rub his member

“Why do that when you can have the real thing” Derek’s voice says from his back seat

Stiles jumps from the scare, “What the- Don’t do that” he yells at Derek

“Awe, poor ol’ Stiles with a big juicy cock.”

“Just take care of it. I swear, you do this on purpose just to get in my pants.” Stiles said

“Who’s to say I don’t” Derek reaches for Stile’s cock, claws out

He slowly starts to jerk off Stile’s circumcised cock, pre already oozing out of the tip

“Wow, already?” Derek asked

“Shut up, just… keep stroking” Stiles says, enjoying the pleasure too much

“Mff, I still can’t get over the fact I can tell your pulse and hear it.” Derek says

Derek was rubbing himself as he jerks off Stiles, pulling it out now

“Fuck Derek, don’t cum on the back of my chair again. That stuff is hard to get out after it dries” Stiles moans as he grabs the headrest

“Mmm, you know how much I love you’re cock sounding after it gets slick from your juices” Derek says

Derek continues to stroke himself and Stiles as he whispers into Stiles ear, “I fucking love you.”

Stiles blurts out, “Oh, fuck, I love you too! I’m ganna cum!”

“Me too”

Stiles thrusts his hips up, forcing Derek’s hand all the way down the shaft. Stiles cums a couple of spurts until he hears knocking on the window. Its Scott

“Stiles, when you’re don’t there, we have laps to do”

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles tries to cover up his cock, still oozing cum, “Oh- okay.”

“Oh, and you need to stop trying. I already know” Scott walks away

“Fuck Derek, that was great.” He lifts his head to look back and, instead, is greeted with a kiss

“I know, now come back here and clean me up.”

Stiles jumps to the back, to see the mess of cum on Derek’s cock

“Why is it so filthy?” he asks as he leans down to lick his cock

“Well, you said not on the seat, so I held it back with my hand and I just got mess- oh, fuck” he is interrupted by Stile’s wet, hot mouth.

Stiles goes up and down Derek’s uncircumcised cock, licking up every drop of cum

“There, all clean.” Stiles says as he comes up from his cock, already hard again

“Well, are you ganna take care of that?” Derek asks

“No, you take care of that. I have laps to run” Stiles pulls up his pants

“What the fuck! I got you!” Derek snarks

“You didn’t have to” Stiles gets out of his jeep.

“Fine, I’ll just cum on your seat.” Derek tells himself as he starts to stroke himself again, using Stile’s saliva as lube


	2. Caught by Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek should really watch where they have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This involves some kink and a lot of sex.

Stiles and Scott were the last ones to finish practice, mainly due to Stile’s hormones and Derek’s willingness to give him what he wants.

“This is all your fault Stiles.” Scott says, breathing heavily

“I’m sorry man, but if you were offered a handy, wouldn’t you take it?”

“Yeah, but not from someone like Derek” Scott says

They continue to run laps around the field, forcing them to be there thirty minutes later than the rest of the team.

“Okay boys, go home. I’m about to miss Criminal Minds” Coach yells

The guys just stare at coach

“You?” Scott signals to coach.

“Don’t judge me Mccall! I could have you twenty more minutes” Coach yells at them

“Don’t you need to go watch Criminal Minds” Stile’s says back

Coach waives them off and turns around to walk back to his car

“Man, I’m late!” Scott says

“For what?”

“I have to meet Derek at his loft, he said it was urgent” Scott hurries to grab his stuff

“About what? Earlier?” Stiles asks

“I don’t know, he just said come alone” He grabs his stuff and races back to his bike

“Well bye!” Stiles yells out

Stiles walks back to the locker room to get his stuff from his locker. When he gets there, he is greeted with a half naked Derek, only wearing Stile’s jockstrap

“What the hell are you doing here? What if you get caught?”

“Then I kill them, that’s how I’ve done it for the past twenty years.” Derek says

“You can’t just do that! That’s wrong.”

Derek steps closer to stiles so they are chest to chest, “And what do you know about ‘wrong’?”

Derek gropes stile’s crotch, feeling and hearing his heart beat speed up

“You don’t know anything about wrong” Derek leans down for a kiss

“No, I can’t do this here. We could get caught”

“So what if we do.”

“So, we’re ganna get the cops called on us and my dad will find ou- Ohhh”

Derek starts to stroke Stile’s cock through his shorts, kissing him every few seconds.

“Get down” Stiles growls

Derek sits on a bench while stiles gets on his knees.

“Now, let’s see what we have here.” Stiles pulls off the jockstrap to see Derek’s hard cock, pulsing and red, “My god, it seems to get bigger every time I look at this thing.”

“C’mon, just put it in your mouth” Derek says, unable to look at Stiles near his cock without cumming

Stiles begins to work on the hard cock. Slurping the long member up and down, nearly touching the back of his throat.

“Fuck stiles, you are so fucking good at this”

“I know” Stiles says as he comes up for air

He continues to work on the cock, enjoying every inch of the member. He plays with the head for a while before sucking on the sides of the penis.

Stiles gets up, looking Derek straight in the eyes

“Work on me” he says

He pulls off his basket ball shorts he was wearing, revealing his used jockstrap. Derek starts to work on the flaccid cock through the jockstrap, enjoying the manly sent of Stiles. He works so hard on it, Stiles starts to precum through the clothing

“Put it in your mouth” stiles says

Derek pulls out his claws, pulling down the jockstrap to reveal Stile’s cock, but leaving it on to caress his balls

“Fuck Derek, just suck it already”

Derek takes his advice and gets to work instantly, putting the hard cock into his mouth. He takes about five and a half inches into his mouth before that’s all he can take

“Fuck Derek, your mouth is so hot and slick” Stiles moans

Stiles grabs Derek’s head and starts to thrust his member into his mouth, holding his head still

Derek wraps his hand around the amount of cock he can’t take, in order to appreciate the entire cock

After a few minutes of face fucking Derek, Stiles is ready to be fucked.

Stiles pulls Derek up by the chin and looks him into his eyes, “I’m ready, I want you to fuck me”

Derek smiles and kisses him, lips wet with his saliva

Derek pulls Stiles by the cock to the lockers and bends him over, ass out. “Are you ready?” Derek asks

“Yes, I want you inside me” Stiles waves his ass out

“We need to prep” Derek gets on his knees and puts his tongue into stile’s hole

“Holy fuck, Derek that’s new!” Stiles moans in pleasure, “Oh shit, Derek, oh fuck!”

After a few minutes of rimming, Derek gets back onto his feet and spit-lubes his cock

“Okay, here I go” Derek gently presses his head onto Stile’s pink hole

“Ahh” Stiles moans like a school girl

“Don’t be a baby, that’s just the head” Derek says

He continues to slowly push the long member inside of Stile’s hole, stretching it like a balloon.

“Okay, that’s all. Now for the real fuck” He grabs Stile’s hips and thrusts back and forward.

“Ahhh. Ahh! Fuck don’t stop!” Stiles moans

“I don’t plan to” Derek whispers into Stile’s ear

He continues to thrust himself into stiles, spitting on his cock occasionally to lube it up

He grabs Stile’s cock and jerks it off slowly

“Wait, did you hear that?” Derek stops halfway through an inward thrust, “Someone’s coming”

He pulls Stiles into a corner of the shower area.

“It’s your coach” He whispers into Stiles ear

Stiles eyes widen as he realizes they are fucked, and not the way they have been for a the past twenty minutes

The coach opens the door to his office, grabbing his phone and about to lock the door when,

Derek sees this as the biggest orgasm either one of them has ever had.

Derek begins to slowly fuck Stiles, covering Stiles mouth with his own jockstrap

Stile’s heart has never beaten faster than it is now.

“Fuck,” he thinks, “I’m ganna cum”

The coach hears some fapping in the back and turns around, “Now I don’t have a problem with this,” He yells into the air, “But next time, take it home. Don’t be doing that kind of stuff in my locker room”

Coach continues to walk out, and leaves

The instant the door closes-

“Fuck!!” Derek begins to cum inside of Stiles

A muffled ‘moan’ comes from Stiles, as the clothing is still over his mouth and as he cums

Stiles feels every spurt go inside of him from Derek’s cock, and every spurt he gives out due to the cum being pumped into him from behind

After the most intense orgasm they both had, Derek takes off his hand from Stiles mouth and hips, leaving a couple of cuts from his claws on his ass

“That was the best and most intense nut I’ve had ever!” Stiles tells Derek

“Me too” Derek smiles and grabs Stiles head and kisses for the longest time, “Now, let’s clean up” Derek turns on the water, they wash each other off, kissing every other minute


	3. Caught by Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thought they would be safe with their "doings" at Stile's house. He couldn't have been any more wrong

After getting caught by Stile’s coach, Derek took into consideration that Stiles could get into bad trouble if he gets caught, so why not have sex at home.

Stiles walks home after getting washed up with Derek. He still can’t believe they almost got caught by coach.

He walks inside of his home, “Dad, I’m home!”

No answer

“Dad?” He yells out again, not to get an answer again

He goes upstairs to find a trail of clothes leading to his room, the last piece of clothing being a pair of briefs. Stiles smiles and races to his door.

When he opens the door, he finds Derek, handcuffed to his bed by his arms and legs

“Was hoping that was you” Derek says smiling

Stiles drops his bag and rushes to Derek’s cock

“Fuck, Stiles, slow down” Derek moans

Stiles lifts his head to Derek’s face, looking him in the eyes, “And why should I?”

“Because I want you to fuck me” Derek whispers into his ear

Stiles has no idea how to react, just by making his eyes widen with a large smile on his face

“I’ve been preparing for this for a few days now” Derek says as Stiles makes his way to Derek’s end

Stiles spreads his legs, revealing a butt plug in him

“Oh, you know how to prepare” Stiles says

Stiles grabs the plug and slowly edges it out, being careful not to hurt his boyfriend. The plug pops out with ease.

Derek applied a lot of lube with the plug, leaving his hole pre-lubed.

“Just get yourself inside of me. Don’t worry about anything other than that.” Derek yells out

Stiles gets on his knees and puts a couple of fingers into Derek

“Aw, fuck, why are you doing that” Derek moans

“I need to get hard, first”

“Well then get your ass over here then” Derek signals for Stiles

Stiles gets on top of Derek, putting each other’s cocks in perfect range of each other’s mouth.

Derek, using no hands, puts Stile’s cock into his mouth. Diving in deep into that delicious meat. Stiles does the same with Derek’s cock, fingering his hole at the same time and pace

After a few minutes of 69’ing, Stiles is long and hard, ready to split Derek into two

“I just need to get something real quick” Stiles says as he gets off of Derek.

Stiles leaves the room and walks down the hall to get some water from his kitchen. When he’s walking back, he picks up Derek’s clothes, “Just in case”

When he gets back, Derek is already soft, while Stiles is still rock hard

“Let me take care of that for you” Stiles says as he gets on the end of the bed

Stiles slides in his member, slowly and steadily

“Fuck, Stiles, you feel a lot better than the toy” Derek says

“How the he- you’re still tight, even after the plug” Stiles moans

Once Stiles got his head into Derek, the rest of his cock went in with ease.

“You ready for the real thing?” Stiles asked

“Fuck me pretty boy!” Derek yells, eyes turning yellow

Stiles pulls back and shoves back into Derek, causing Derek to roar out in pleasure and pain. Stiles starts to fuck Derek with no caution, thinking, “He heals fast, he can handle me”

Stiles fucks Derek with everything he has, opening that pink hole wider than it has ever been

“Fuck! Fu-fu-fu!!!” Stiles moans

Derek pulls out his claws and cuts the chains to the handcuffs, making his hands free. He grabs onto Stile’s shoulders, cutting small holes into his back, making him bleed a little bit, but the pain just makes the sex hotter for Stiles

Derek leans in for a kiss, still furiously fucking him.

“Wait, Stiles. I heard something” Derek says

“Oh, it was probably my heart racing”

“No, it was a car door.”

Stiles keeps fucking Derek for a few seconds until he realizes what is about to happen

Stiles stops humping Derek, “Wha- Fuck- Get out!” He whispers madly

“Well how am I supposed to do that with you still in me” Derek whispers back

Stiles pulls out, cock still hard, and grabs Derek’s clothes

“Stiles, you home?” the Sheriff yells out downstairs. Derek can hear him make his way up the stairs

“He’s coming up” Derek says

“Just leave”

Derek gets up, but quickly face plants on the floor as the handcuffs are still on his legs

“Stiles, was that you?” The sheriff grabs his holster

“Yeah, dad, that was me. Hah, clumsy me!” Stiles yells

“Oh, well I’m home” he says

“Yeah, I realize that” Stiles sarcastically yells

Stiles and Derek are frozen in position.

“Well what do-“ The sheriff starts to open the door.

Stiles shoves Derek out the window, butt naked, making him fall onto the ground. Stiles gets into bed, covering his entire bare naked body with the blanket

“-you want for dinner” The sheriff walks in

“Oh, I guess just… food” Stiles says

“Why is your window open?” He asks

“I was hot” He replies

“You’re naked.” His dad says

“What how- no I’m no- how did you know that?” Stiles stutters

“Your clothes are over there, and your whole body is covered.”

“Oh, yeah, I know” Stiles says

“Well, I’m ganna go get burgers, want anything specific?”

“Nah, I-I’m good” Stiles tries to cover his erection by turning his back to his father

“What are those cuts on you?”

“Oh, um, rough day at practice” Stiles says

“Those look ne-“

“Dad, I’m starving, can you just go get us food?” He sasses back

“Okay, okay. I’ll go” He leaves, closing the door

\--

Derek, naked in public, grabs his clothes and heads for his car down the street

Half way there, he is stopped by Scott on his bike

“You guys really need to tone down the whole… sex thing” He says

Derek turns around, revealing his erection to him

“Now, tell me, if you craved cock, wouldn’t you want this?”

Scott is speechless, unable to even think how Stiles can fit that inside of his ass.

“Now, I know you’re _hardcore straight_ , but c’mon, you know anybody who was into that would want this”

“How- how does Stiles take that?”

“With a lot of practice” Derek turns around and continues to walks to his car.

 


End file.
